Fighter
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: A Lead singer once a wrestler back in TNA when it began then forced to leave from a neck injury. She is given a contract by Vince McMahon to become a Wrestling Sensation in the WWE. She debuts on Pay per veiw and wins the match. She befriends Matt and Jeff Hardy she becomes close with them who will she chose as she falls for one of them.
1. Chapter 1 The Last Show

~Brianne Evans POV~

I smiled the crowd going crazy over my band the Dark Angels as we played the guitar solo and ended the show with my personal favorite song Masquerade I had composed myself.

"_In a masquerade"_ I sung the music then faded into nothing. "Thank you all for being her tonight it was a real pleasure to play for you all" I say and with my girls we bowed and drummer Andy walked off the stage. I grabbed the water offered to me and I sipped in without any thought. "You did great out there Brie" Christy Hemme my best friend said she played the bass guitar. She pushed black and red hair out of her face. "Yeah Brie you amazing out there" Sky my little sister said hugging me. "This was our first major show and it was a success" Andy said we all then group hugged. "You damn right it was" I say.

We pulled apart and went to our trailers to get changed. Rock fest was hit and now we got to just enjoy the rest of the weekend watching the other bands play. Dark Angels was just a band that I and my sister formed then Christy and her boyfriend john joined. John left the band the same week he joined so we got Andy to replace him.

I sighed and sat in front of the mirror I let my hair down and started to straighten it from the tight curls that I had put in before the show. I have never let any one touch my hair and I never will. I was working on piece of hair when a knock came to the door. "Come in" I say and my sister walks in she takes the flat iron away and starts to straighten my hair I want to protest but I knew better. Alright only my sister can touch my hair. "Are okay" she asked me I nodded "Of course I am why wouldn't I be okay" I asked her. "Because Liam broke up with you not even two days ago and you are holding up a little too well I mean you guys were going to be getting married" she said.

"I am okay" I say. Honestly I wanted to break down but I was going to wait until I was alone to do that. My number one pet peeve was letting someone see me being weak. Liam was a guy any girl would be lucky to be with. He is good looking, he was nice and kind but I caught him cheating on me a week ago our wedding day is this Friday he was our Band manager as well who got us booked for Rock fest but then I found him cheating.

"I don't think that you are okay" Sky said. "Yes I am do I look like I am going to break Skylar I am just fucking fine" I yelled at her she backed away. "I am sorry it's just tonight was our last show till you make your debut to WWE I was just asking" She said. "I know but I am fine alright just let me be" I say she nods and walks out the door.

I smiled I was making a new start the band wanted to break up for awhile this was our last show for I don't know how long but this will not be our last tour but just for awhile my dream has been to make it into the WWE since I was little I knew that it was difficult but I convinced Vince McMahon that I was Diva material and he approved me.

I sighed it was also a change of scenery as well I needed that with the pain that has been inflicted on me by one person in particular I won't mention his name any more. I looked over the signed contract I had signed two months ago with the chairman of the WWE. I was going to manage the hardy Boyz I have watched them in action and I thought that they were pretty good. Even though I was managing them I would have a feud all on my own. I didn't know who it was against through.

I looked down at my arms and pulled the sleeve glove up over my scarred wrist. I stood and got my bags to head out of the trailer and to my car everyone else went back to the hotel already to get some rest I would need it most I had a Debut match at Survivor Series.

I stepped into the hotel and went straight to me room and threw my bag down to the floor. I went to the bed and flopped down and kicked my shoes off my sore feet I sometimes hated to wear my Combat boots but I loved them so much. I cuddled under the blanket with my head on the pillow. I felt my eyes grow heavy. Before I knew it I was in the land of unconsciousness.

~Saturday~

I woke to the sound of knocking and then the door opening. "Brianne come on we have whole day of bands and stuff to do band tee shopping get up" Christy yelled jumping on my bed waking me up. "Christy it doesn't start till one go away" I say to her she just pouted and got off my bed. "Fine I was going to go to I hop for some pancakes with the rest of the band members and crew" She said I sat up grabbed her arm. "I will be ready in a half hour" I say getting out of my bed. "Okay I will tell the Andy and Sky" She said leaving the room.

I got into the bathroom and got in the shower and washed up fast not even bothering to shave my legs since I did it the day before. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to my suitcase. I pulled a Korn Tee out and threw it on after I got my underclothes on. I got a pair of jeans and slide them on. I walked back to the bathroom and brushed through my hair and left it down.

I practically ran to the elevator to make it in the half hour I said I would be ready in. I found Sky, Andy and Christy waiting for me at the door. We walked out and walked to the I hop that was only a block and half away from the hotel. When we arrived it was busy but we got seated and given our menus. I got a tall glass of orange juice. The others got chocolate milk like the little kids they were. "So to our Brie making her dreams come true with the band and now her way into the WWE." Andy said smiling. "To Brie" Sky and Christy said.

"Make sure you get me an autograph from Cena" Sky said smirking she had been in love with John Cena since he debuted four years ago. "And one from Triple H for me" Christy added. "Alright I will see what I can do" I told them we enjoyed our breakfast and talked about my leaving to the world of wrestling. "So have you picked a theme yet one that will describe your character and personality" Andy asked as he took the last bite of his pancake. "Yeah No More Sorrow by Linkin Park" I say finishing my French toast.

We went back to the hotel I went straight to my room and picked up the mess I had laying around I folded the clothes and placed them back in my bag. It was eleven clock and we would heading back to the fair grounds for the last day of Rock fest. I got all my bathroom necessities and put them back in their rightful place. I ran my hands through my black hair and sighed it needed to be cut again I should do it before my debut but with Hardy's and their long hair it would look bad so I will keep it for now.

I walked out my door all my bags were packed and ready for my noon flight I had left an outfit out so I could change and be in Philadelphia the day before so I could meet with Mr. McMahon about my Debut and what must go down and to get my ring attire approved.

I meet Sky and Christy downstairs Andy came down last and we were on our way to the grounds of Rock Fest. It was going to be a good day they had a good lineup. Fozzy which was Wrestler Chris Jericho's Band I loved them. Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, Shine Down, Kid Rock and Hollywood Undead I am not able to stay for the holly wood undead show because I wanted to be good and rested before I met with Vince McMahon.

Sky pulled me towards the stand selling My Chemical Romance tour shirts; Christy was going towards the Avenged Sevenfold stand. I bought a MCR Sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. My sister pulled me to all the stands getting one of everything I simply got Sweatshirts or T-Shirts nothing big. We had spent half the time listening to the bands play while we shopped and talked with people. Sky had run into Zacky Vengeance and acted like a fan girl till he said he had to go.

We went to watch Kid Rock perform, I was singing along to every song that was played so was Sky and Christy I looked at them I was going to miss seeing them every day but that was something I was going to have to get used to since I was going to be gone most of the year without going home.

I stayed till after Kid Rock when they were done I told my sister and friends that I was going to be heading back I was going be calling a cab so they could watch the rest of the bands that played tonight and whatever else that was going. I waited by the gates for the cab to arrive when it did I climbed in and gave the driver the address of the hotel that I was staying in I looked back and smiled I had a great time today with my friends today and last night but I mean hey I was going to be a wrestler tomorrow in the WWE.

When at the hotel I paid the driver a little extra and got out and headed in the building and went straight to my room. I lay on the bed and I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I closed my eyes and let the sleep consume me.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Champion

~Sunday-Brianne~

I woke to the sound of my alarm telling me it was time to get up and face the day. I got out of bed and slowly headed to the bathroom. I started the shower while I brushed out my hair and undressed. I wanted to look my best when I got to the arena I did everything I normally did. I smiled in the mirror I remembered my first Wrestling debut in TNA it was great I won that match but my career there lasted last long I was injured with a broken neck and I waited awhile but when I wanted to come back they released me from contract a week later after my title match I lost.

But this was the WWE it was different and I had a great chance of success there. I got out of the bathroom and went to my bag packing the clothes I was wearing. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a Band shirt I got yesterday. I knew my friends and sister were still sleeping because a text said that they got in at four in the morning. I zipped the bag shut and picked it up as well as all my other things. I checked the room over to make sure I had everything once done I went to the check out desk to check out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Liam standing there. "Hey Brie" he said he acted like we had never broken up. "What are you doing here" I asked him venom seeping from my lips. "I came to apologize to you" he said placing his hand on my mine. "I don't want to hear it Liam I said we are over and you know what I feel great I feel free from the burden of knowing that you cheated on me with my sister" I spat at him. "Sky and me I don't think so I would never do that with her again" He said but he caught himself. "I meant …" "I know what you meant now I have a flight to get to I have job to start" I say walking away with my bags. "Brie I still love you please come back to me" Liam said to me I laughed. "Didn't you hear me I said that I wanted nothing to with you I am so much happier without you" I repeated to him.

I started to walk away again but he pulled me and kissed me I tightened my lips in a straight line and pulled away. "I am over you" I say again pulling free and walking through the doors. "You will come back you know that you still love me" Liam said I could hear the smirk in his voice I kept going till I reached my rental car and got in.

I started the car and pulled out the parking garage and headed out to the airport. I got out of the car and went to get everything situated before the plane took off. I went and sat in the area where people loaded on the plane. I still had a half hour till my flight I got up and started to walk around I had nothing to do. I made my way to a small restaurant to the airport and got some food considering that

I haven't eaten anything since last night.

My phone vibrated and I picked up to answer. "Hey Christy" I say happily. "Hey I know you had to get out early so I just wanted to wish you luck I really wish I could have made it to the pay per view with you but I can't" she said with a laugh. "Yeah if you are there I might lose" I say laughing. "Hey I am your best friend I am your good luck charm" she defender herself. "I know I was just joking" I laugh.

"Well Andy said to you good luck as well" she said. "Okay tell him thanks I have to get back my plane takes off soon" I tell her. "Call me when you land" she said. "I will" I tell her I hear the beep of the call ending.

I ate my sandwich on the way back to the spot I was. I took the last bite and picked my bags back up and went to the tunnel after giving the attendant my ticket. I walked out and to the plane found my seat and sat down. I was glad I got a window seat so I watch the plane take off.

A few hours later we landed in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. I got off the plane and headed towards the waiting rental car. I threw my bags in the trunk and started driving to the arena. When I got there I got my bag with my attire and walked towards my locker room I wanted to be here early so I could get a chance to look around even though wrestlers were going to start showing up for their matches.

I put my leather shorts on and my black wife beater. I threw my hair in half pony and started to put my blond extensions in my hair. I take out the top of my hair and I put the blonde extensions there as well. I take my hair curler and curl the ends of my hair and the side. I put on my fingerless gloves and look in the mirror and smile I looked great. I left the locker room to go find Vince McMahon he said he would be here around five thirty and it was almost six. I found his office I knocked on the door and waited for it to open but when it opened there was a woman. "You must be Brianne I am Stephanie Vince's daughter" she said sticking her hand out for me to shake I take her hand shake it. "Well it's great to meet you and be here" I say to her smiling. "You look like you are ready to take on Lita did my father mention that it's a championship match meaning if you win tonight you become the next women's Champion." Stephanie said. "No are you serious that give me more reason to win then."I say to her she laughs. "Well my dad couldn't be here tonight so he sent me and Shane I wish you luck on your match" she said leaving the office and heading out to talk with the other employees.

~Lita~

I walked in the arena and was about to the head to my locker room when Stephanie McMahon stopped me. "What is it" I asked her. "My father has made your match to night a Championship match meaning that you might lose your belt tonight" Stephanie said I laughed "I doubt it" I say. "I have seen this girl wrestle back in her TNA days she was a tough chick she has a good chance to win so we'll have tonight now won't we Lita" she said walking away. "Bitch" I say.

I continue till I found Edge's locker room I knocked on the door and he opened it he smiled when he saw me. He leaned down and kissed my lips I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we pulled apart I looked to see Matt Hardy watching when he saw me looking at him he walked away. "Edge I may lose my Woman's title tonight to a rookie diva" I tell him. "No you won't you will kick her ass I know you will you have me to cheer you on" Edge said smiling at me I smiled back at him and hugged him. There was no way that new bitch was going to take my title.

~Brianne~

I shut my phone after I got off the phone with Christy she was going to be going back to TNA as a manager I was happy for her and starting her old band back together it was great for her. I stopped at catering and picked a small snack I didn't want to eat a lot before my match. "Hey you must be new" an overly happy voice said I turned to see a smiling brunette sticking her hand out. "I am Mickie James" she said I took her hand. "I am Brianne but call me Brie" I say I smiled at her. "So I hear that you have a match against Lita for the Woman's Championship" she said still smiling. "Yeah I guess I do" I say to her. "Well it was nice seeing you again Brie after three years" she says as she walks away. "Yeah you too Mick" I say to her fading figure.

The show had started a few minutes ago with Matt Hardy Vs Gregory Helms who was known as the Hurricane at one point. Matt won more matches came and went and then it was my match against Lita. I made my way to the Gorilla position and waited for my theme to start. When the music hit I jumped up and ran out. I heard the cheering crowd. "From Boston Massachusetts she is the newest addition to the WWE Brianne" Lillian Garcia said into the mic the audience went mad. I jumped up to the edge of the ring and jumped on the rope holding my hand high in the air. I slide in the ring and borrowed the mic from Lillian.

"Wow what a reaction I have to say I am happy to be here in the WWE. When Vince McMahon found me and asked if would like a contract here I agreed it's been a dream of mine to wrestle here in front you since I was a little girl I will not let you down. Thank you" I say handing the mic back to Lillian who gave me a warm smile. Lita's music hit and I heard Lillian introduce her as the woman's Champion she held her belt high in the air when she got in the ring.

The Referee held the belt in the air I stood in the corner and waited for the bell to ring when it did Lita came charging at me I hit her down with a clothesline. I started to kick her I pulled her up and hit her in the chest with my arm and the back of my hand. I wrapped my hand around her neck turned around and brought her face down on the mat. I stood up and kicked her as she tried to get up. I pulled her up by her hair and brought face into the turnbuckle. I threw her down and climbed the ropes fast and did a frog splash and went for the pin but Lita kicked out. I hit the mat with my hands with frustration. I stood and kicked her a few times but she caught my leg and jabbed her elbow into my thigh. I grimaced in pain but held the scream in she grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the corner she then ran at me and jammed her knee into my stomach. She came at me again but I jumped and kicked her in the face and she fell to the ground I went for the pin I got to two before she kicked out. I growled again.

~No one~

"It looks Brianne is getting mad she hits Lita with another DDT and a pin a three count and we have a new Woman's Champion" Jerry Lawler said. "Here is your new Woman's Champion Brianne Evans" Lillian said into the mic. The Referee handed Brianne the belt and she held it to her body. Tears were falling down her face as she held it. Lita stood and went at Brie and attacked her.

Lita felt herself being pulled off the new Champion she looked to see Jeff and Matt Hardy standing in front of her.

~Brianne~

The Hardy brother's were standing front of me Lita looking more than slightly pissed off. She backed out of the ring and the Hardy's turned to me and Jeff offered me a hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me. I came so fast that my body collided with his I had to say that I liked. He had a mic in his hand. "How about our new WWE Woman's Champion" he said raising my hand I regained my smile as my hands were in both Matt and Jeff's hands.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fued

~Raw-Brianne~

I stood in the middle of the ring with a mic Matt and Jeff on either side of me. I smiled and put the mic to mouth to speak but the crowd was to loud for me to speak so I decided to hold my belt in the air high and proud. The crowd went wild. "I stand here the Woman's champion still not believing it, I just can't believe that I beat Lita last night. I just want to thank all of you, you may not even know me very well but you all stood behind me when I got that three count." I say Jeff took the mic from me.

"Brianne you are new and have made history here in the WWE there has never been a rookie on their debut to win the championship on a pay per view. Last night you were on fire you have proved that you are going to make a huge impact here" Jeff said I smiled at him Matt took the mic from Jeff.

"Jeff's right Brie last night I watched you kick ass and you beat Lita to become Champion you really did make history and that's why we want you to hang with us. You escort us down to the as a tag team and we will do the same for you and your matches" Matt asked and told me. "You know Matt I will take you up on that offer" I say to him he smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

Our happiness didn't last long considering a theme started to play and Lita came out. "Aww look at the happy family looks like you have both Hardy's on your arm" she taunted. "I want my championship back little girl you stole that from me" She said I laughed. "I earned it I won last night not you so how do you figure that I stole it" I asked her. "You come here last night all high mighty take my championship away from me and you think that you can boss me around" She said. "Who said that she was bossing you around Lita" Matt asked her. "Matt this doesn't concern you so stay out of it" Lita said. "No you mess with her you mess with me" Matt said. "And Me" said Jeff I stood beside them smiling.

"Are you kidding me you want her with you guys a little slut" Lita said smirking. "I am no slut you have the wrong sister Lita" I say to her. She starts down the ramp towards me when suddenly Vince McMahon's theme started to play and he came out with a mic in hand. "Lita, Brianne you want to have verbal fight about a non Championship match tonight Hardy's banned from ringside. Oh and it's a no disqualification match so no count outs" Vince said. "And it begins now" Vince said.

Matt and Jeff started out of the ring, But Jeff came back. "You can do this" He said patting my shoulder and walking out the ring. I handed my belt to the referee and gave it to the announcers by the ring. The bell sounded and Lita came running straight at me giving me a clothesline I tried to get back up but she hit me again every time I tried. I felt her foot connect with my body many times. I felt her pull me up to my feet and hit me with a few slaps across the chest I yanked back to get away but she had control. I tried to counter but she hit me anyway.

She slammed my face into the turnbuckle I raised my leg backwards and kicked her back. I turned around and hit her with everything I had but she countered and threw me back in the corner she came at me with some high knees in my stomach. She grabbed me by the head and threw my face down in the mat. I lay there wondering what she was going to do next I heard Jerry Lawler say she got a chair. As soon as he said that I felt the contact with the chair in my back I screamed in pain I felt her turn me and pin me I was too hurt to move so I gave her a win but I still had my Championship belt.

I watched her leave the ring as Jeff came running out to my aide. "Brie are you okay" he asked me I looked at him and nodded he didn't believe me. "She had complete control over you" he said. "I know" I tell him. He picks me and carries me out of the ring up the ramp Just as Matt came out to help. We made it back to the trainers there wasn't any major damage to me just some bruises and killed backache I was given some Ice for my Back and the taken back to the diva's locker room I knew that Lita would be with Edge considering they were together. "Hey we'll see you after our match" Jeff said patting my shoulder I smiled at him and nodded. I walked in the locker room to find Mickie James talking with Trish Stratus.

"Hey Brie" Mickie said happily motioning me to sit next to her I comply and take seat. "Lita got you good didn't she" Trish asked me I nodded. "Yeah I guess she didn't like the fact that I beat her for the championship last night" I say with a laugh. "No I don't think she did she is tough look out for that" Mickie said. "Yeah I know" I say. Matt and Jeff won their match and I went to congratulate them. I had to see my first Raw was event full. The rest of Raw went by fast and I was on my way back to the hotel I had a photo shoot in the morning that Vince had planned for me to attend so I could get my championship picture taken and for the magazine.

Jeff escorted me to my room. "Thanks for tonight" I say to him. "It was nothing I mean it we are partners now you would do the same right" He asked me. "Yeah I would even if I got hurt in the process" I say to him he nods. "Well see you tomorrow" he said walking away to head to his room. I unlocked my room and walked in. I headed to my suitcase and changed in to sleeping wear. I lay in my bed and closed my eyes hoping for sleep which came fast.

I woke the next morning to my phone ringing I reached over and picked it up. "Hello" I say wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Hey it's Sky you know your little sister" Sky said. "Yeah I know Sky what did you want I was sleeping" I tell her. "I watched Raw last night to see you get your ass handed to you" she said. "Well It won't happen again Sky" I say to her sitting up. "Okay I mean how long has it been since you wrestled" She asked me. "You know Sky you were supportive of me coming back and it's been two years what right do you have to back talk me" I ask her I her sigh. "I don't know I mean…" she started. "What you mean is that you are jealous of everything I have I mean you were jealous of me and my fiancée so you had to sleep with him let's see what else you are jealous that I was the lead singer of my band that I let you in. It's your fault that I have no wedding this Friday I mean really Sky can't you just be a normal sister and be happy for me but no you sleep with the one I love Don't call me again" I say hanging up honestly I couldn't stand to even hear her voice.

"Brianne you have an hour to get to the photo shoot" It was Matt. "Alright" I yell back I get out of bed and head to the bathroom take a quick shower and then throw one of my new band t shirts on and pair of jeans. I brush through my hair grab my bag and rush out the door to see Matt and Jeff waiting for me I link my arms in both of theirs and walked down the hall to the elevator a smiling on my face.

I was hiding the pain of the thought of my sister and the way she turned out mom and dad didn't teach her to be the way she is. We made our way to the Photo shoot I saw that Lita was there she was she glared at me when I got there.

"Okay miss evens if you could please change in the gear you wore when you won the belt" the photographer asked I nodded and went to change. I put the same outfit on but it was clean I wasn't one to not clean my gear. I walked back out to see Jeff holding my Championship belt he handed it to me when he saw me coming. "You look good" Matt said. "Thank you" I say to him I smile and then go stand in front of the camera.

After what seemed forever he had Matt and Jeff to come in they picked me up and placed me on their shoulders. My championship tight around my waist they let me down and I stood in the middle of them mocking their finger guns.

After the photo shoot we decided to get some food I was starving. "So Brianne what's your life story" Matt asked me. "Well I was born August 15th 1977 to parents Mark and Janice Evans my little sister is Sky Evan's but she is just a slut. What else I have been involved in the world of wrestling since birth my father is a major Hulkmanian. My mother only stands it. I just to be in TNA when it started I was one of the first knockouts there before a major neck injury had me out for a long time. I started a band with my sister and best friends. My ex fiancée was the manager but we are taking a break for now and plus my best friend is signing on with TNA right now. And now I am the woman champion here in the WWE" I say they look at me like wow what a short life.

"Wait Ex fiancée" Matt asked. "Yeah I say ex fiancée I was to get married this Friday but like I said I have a sister who is jealous of everything I have and wanted and got him so now I am single and the wedding is obviously off" I say to them both. "Oh sorry to hear that" Jeff said speaking for the first time. "I am fine for some reason it feel better that I don't have that weight of Liam on my chest." I say to them both. "Well at least you are better and hey you are too good for that guy any way but if it is over why are you still wearing the engagement ring" Jeff asked me I looked down and saw that I was in fact still wearing the ring. "I guess I am just used to it being there" I say I pull it off and place in my bag.


	4. Chapter 4 Liam

~Brianne~

It was Friday and I was in my hotel room, my family still believing that I was marrying Liam. I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Brie Matt was wondering if you wanted to hang with us in our room on your wedding day" Jeff asked through the door. "Yeah I will be there just let me call my Father fast" I say to him. "Okay" he said. I pulled my phone out and dialed my father's number. I had called him after I found out about Liam but he promised not to tell anyone. So everyone knew that I was still getting married. "Hey angel" father said using the nickname he gave me.

"Hey daddy" I say to him. "I haven't said a word but now is the time you don't want to break your grandmother's fragile heart when you don't show" he said. "Fine put her on" I say. "She has feeling that something is up considering that Liam isn't anywhere to be found either I think she knows." Father said as he passed the phone most likely to her.

"Hello Gran" I say. "Brie where are you if you are not marrying Liam tell me because he isn't around either I am worried." She said. "I am not marrying a cheater Gran not like him, You should have a talk with Sky" I say to her. "I understand I will call it off then. I must say I am not surprised I don't know what you saw in that boy anyway" she said. "I loved him but I was too blinded by that to see that he was just using me to get our fortune" I tell her. "Did he say that to you" She asked.

"No I just saw after awhile I am sorry Gran I know how happy you were that I was getting married" I say to her. "You do not need to apologize to me I am not angry with you but you must be careful of what Liam will do I am sure he is not happy with the outcome of this." Gran said hanging up I shut my phone and sighed. 'What am I going to' I say myself I ran a hand through my black hair. I heard a on the door, I walk to the door to open it. I close my eyes and sigh before I turn the handle I open the to reveal a much pissed of Liam. "What are you doing here" I asked him. "I came to pick up my soon to be bride" he said coming closer.

~Jeff~

I was walking back to my room when I saw a suspicious guy walk past me. My eyes followed him to see him stop at Brie's door he knocked roughly I half hoped this wasn't Liam the guy who had hurt Brie. I walked back closer to her room and stood near. "Liam what are you doing here" She asked. "I came to pick up my soon to be bride" he said. "I have told my family it is off I am going to hang with some friends so if you please I have to go" she said. "No" he said.

I thought now would be a good time to intervene. "Hey Brie you coming or what" I asked walking coming in the room. "Yeah I am Jeff" she said pushing past her ex and over to me but he grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so it's our wedding day" Liam said. "I told you it's over now let me go" She said pulling her wrist free. "Hey what's taken so long I would love to start the movie now" Matt said walking in to see t situation. "Oh is this the guy that broke our new best friend's heart" Matt asked Brie nodded. "Okay" Matt said before punching him knocking him down. "Come on run" he said grabbing Brie's hand and pulling her along to the elevator.

"Sorry I got you away at least" Matt said to Brianne who was laughing. "You're the first guy who knocked him down" she said to Matt. "Oh well then I am so totally more awesome then already was" He said. "Thanks Jeff for walking in I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't" she said hugging me. "You're welcome" I say hugging her back. "Aww you two look so cute together" Matt said as if on cue Brie and I both smacked Matt on the arm.

"Oww" he said rubbing his arms as me and Brie laughed. "What is it hate Matt Hardy day" he asked I nodded. "Yeah pretty much" Brie said half hugging him. "You both know that I am the oldest one here" he said as we exited the elevator.

We made our way back to Matt and I's room matt jumped to couch and hit the play button so the movie could play it was one of Matt favorite movies. Brie and I made our way over and joined him. I couldn't believe how strong this woman is I mean she was almost taken by her ex and she was sitting here fine watching a movie with me and my brother.

We spent hours watching movies and talking I felt like I really knew her I mean I had barely known her a week. "Well since it is ten at night and I tired I think I will go back to my room see you in the morning boys" Brie said.

~Brianne~

I left the Matt and Jeff's room to head back to my own hoping Liam was gone and not here yet waiting. I had gotten a call from his parents asking me why I changed my mind on marrying him I told them why and they hung up on me they never really liked me anyway. Didn't want me to marry their precious little boy who would never cheat on anybody yeah right. I opened the door and head to my bed but when I hear a strange noise on the sofa of the room I turn to see Liam standing there.

"You know what hurts Brie" he asked me. "No what" I asked back. "The fact that you are too smart for your own good and you're so stupid." He said. "You really think that I am going to hurt you for breaking up with me. No I won't go to that level but the fact that you have seemed to have moved on from me. Now I have heard that you haven't shed a single tear over the fact that we are over." He said coming closer. "Well maybe I really didn't love you the way I thought and decided not to cry over some dumb relationship I put everything into told you everything about myself my favorite color everything what happened to my mother. And what do you do you sleep with my sister" I say to him backing I cursed when the wall stopped me and he was right in front of me.

He put a hand on my face and pulled me to him. I pulled back but managed to get me to face to face with him. He put his lips on mine and kissed me I pulled away and slapped him. "I said it's over now leave" I say to him he nods and says. "I will be back" and left the room.


End file.
